


часть The Rag and Bone Shop

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз моргнул, открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит в незнакомой комнате: чистой, опрятной, заполненной книгами, запахом тепла и уюта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	часть The Rag and Bone Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rag and Bone Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669091) by [Rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena). 



Стайлз проснулся от запаха бекона и кофе. Это было здорово, хотя и немного странно. Они со Скоттом никогда не ели на завтрак ничего существенней хлопьев, иногда даже всухомятку, потому что обычно забывали купить молоко или же, благодаря привычке Стайлза, в холодильнике оказывалась пустая коробка. Но чаще всего они просто опаздывали, а кофе в магазине все равно был намного лучше того, что они готовили сами.  
  
Стайлз моргнул, открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит в незнакомой комнате: чистой или, по крайней мере, гораздо опрятней, чем когда-либо была его комната; заполненной книгами, запахом тепла и уюта. Постель оказалась мягкой и удобной, Стайлз мог бы валяться здесь вечно, если бы не тот факт, что он понятия не имел, где находится.  
  
Пришлось взять себя в руки; к счастью, голова не раскалывалась от похмелья, несмотря на то, что вчера он, кажется, так напился, что познакомился с кем-то, кого сейчас не мог даже вспомнить.  
  
Стайлз всерьез задумался над возможностью побега, пока его случайный любовник не понял, что он проснулся. С одной стороны – кофе пах божественно. С другой... если он не помнил ничего, что произошло вчера после пятого шота, влитого в него Эрикой, то, наверное, лучше не выяснять, с кем он ушел ночью домой. Стайлз прекрасно знал, насколько недотрах и алкоголь снижали его стандарты. Он уже это проходил и не хотел повторения (одного Гринберга было достаточно).  
  
Стайлз сел, осмотрелся в поисках одежды, но нашел только носок.  
  
Здорово.  
  
Стайлз уже протрезвел и очевидно еще не дошел до той степени отчаяния, чтобы свалить домой, прикрывая член носком. Вряд ли ему удастся сойти за утреннего бегуна и избежать ареста за непристойное поведение.  
  
– Черт, – рассержено буркнул он.  
  
Возня на кухне прекратилась, и Стайлз услышал, как кто-то, напевая, шел к спальне.  
  
Натянув простынь до подбородка (что было очень глупо, ведь за ночь его наверняка успели хорошенько рассмотреть), он постарался подготовить себя к худшему.  
  
Но ничто не могло подготовить его к реальности: парень, одетый в одни трусы, подозрительно похожие на боксеры Стайлза, прислонился к косяку двери, виртуозно удерживая поднос одной рукой.  
  
– Доброе утро.  
  
– Да чтоб меня, – разинул рот Стайлз. – Я снял греческого бога?  
  
Парень, который, казалось, был выточен из мрамора, возможно, даже самим Микеланджело, в замешательстве нахмурился.  
  
– Я не... грек.  
  
– Как скажешь, – отозвался Стайлз после неловкой паузы.  
  
– Завтрак? – поступило нерешительное предложение.  
  
– Господи, да. – Стайлз застонал, потому что, во-первых, он не собирался отказываться от бесплатной кормежки, особенно когда она пахла просто божественно, а во-вторых, ему нужно было подкрепиться перед предстоящим неловким разговором. И, конечно, вишенкой на торте была возможность подольше полюбоваться новым знакомым, красота которого просто ослепляла.  
  
Наверное, Стайлзу понадобятся солнцезащитные очки.  
  
Он с жадностью потянулся к чашке кофе, нетерпеливо пошевелив пальцами, чем вызвал у парня мягкий смешок.  
  
– Итак, – протянул Стайлз, обняв пальцами чашку, – мне кажется, что очень неловко завтракать с незнакомцем, так что для ясности, я – Стайлз.  
  
Парень напрягся и медленно произнес:  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– О... это хорошо, – замялся Стайлз.  
  
– А ты... – парень прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз: – Ты не...  
  
– Прости, – покаялся Стайлз, – я вчера перебрал и теперь мне хочется убиться, потому что я ни черта не помню. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, поверь, я очень хотел бы запомнить тебя и каждую секунду умопомрачительного секса, который у нас был, и я... э-эм. Я собираюсь заткнуться, прежде чем скажу еще какую-нибудь глупость, – он сделал глубокий вдох и покорно спросил: – Ты собираешься сказать мне свое имя или все же хочешь выгнать меня?  
  
– А ты хочешь уйти? – переспросил парень, приподняв бровь.  
  
– Ты что, шутишь? Ты приготовил мне завтрак и выглядишь так, что я мог бы любоваться тобой вечно, – Стайлз захлопнул рот ладонью и выдохнул. – Гадство.  
  
– Должен признать, такого я точно не ожидал, – мягко рассмеялся парень.  
  
– А чего ты ожидал?  
  
– Ну, я надеялся, что ты будешь настолько благодарен за приготовленный завтрак, что мы не вылезем из кровати до полудня... завтрашнего дня.  
  
– Мне нравится твой план. – Стайлз расслабился и покивал. – Нет, серьезно, я всеми руками «за». Это отличная идея – не выгонять меня и провести несколько повторных раундов секса, который на этот раз я запомню.  
  
– Стайлз, хватит повторять, что я собираюсь тебя выгонять, – проворчал парень. – В конце концов, я приготовил тебе завтрак.  
  
– Ха, видимо, вчера я был хорош.  
  
– Был, – подтвердил парень, окинув Стайлза откровенным изучающим взглядом. Его голос звучал так, словно это было явное преуменьшение, от чего сердце зашлось в груди. Стайлз знал правило «одной ночи», но, в конце концов, если наутро вам готовят завтрак, то это должно что-то значить? Поэтому Стайлз ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, растянувшей губы.  
  
– Я лучше владею собой, когда трезв, – рискнул он. – Может, не настолько гибкий, но...  
  
– Ты хочешь?  
  
– О, да!  
  
– Я Дерек, – произнес тот с улыбкой, прежде чем Стайлз запустил пальцы в его волосы и притянул к себе.  
  
– Привет, – просиял Стайлз, заваливая их на кровать.  
  
Кофе давно остыл, когда они наконец решили позавтракать, но кого это волновало?


End file.
